


The Messenger

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS  Meridian, Ascention, Crystal SkullSUMMARY: This story takes place post -Meridian. The premise to this story came from an actual dream I had about someone who had crosssed over. I decided to expand upon it to write this not so typical story about how our favorite archeologist finds a way to stay close to the friends he left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Messenger

PART ONE :FIRST CONTACT

It was a warm and humid night, highly unusual for early fall in Colorado. Or was it just me, maybe I was coming down with the flu. All I know is it was futile to try to sleep. So I lay in bed after several hours of tossing and turning, I just placed my arm over my eyes to block out the early morning light. That's when heard it, that voice, that soft gentle voice, calling me . At first I thought my exhausted mind was playing tricks on me. I rolled over on my back and covered my ears with my pillow, but that was too hot, too suffocating, I lowered my pillow and rolled back over. But then there it was again. Calling out to me. Something about that voice was vaguely familiar, definately masculine , but the voice of a gentle soul, this time I couldn't ignore the urgency of it's tone.

I sat up in bed. "Is anyone there?" I asked. "Yes" the voice replied. "And who would you be?" "Go to the hallway and open the middle door and I will show you." he answered. "But why may I ask would you be in my closet?" I am losing my mind I thought. "I need you trust me, please do it." he plead with me. Well, I thought ,what have I to lose. So I rose up off the bed and walked to the hall. I hesitated for a moment before I reached out for the doorknob, took a deep breath, turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

An amazing light encompassed me and I basked in the warmth and unexpected comfort of it. I closed my eyes almost involuntarily, and when I opened them I saw him. He had the face of an angel, dark blonde hair and the most incredible blue eyes I have ever seen. "Do I know you?" I inquired. "We met only once, briefly." he answered. "It was several years ago, about seven or maybe eight."

"And why are you in my closet, now?" This was way wierd, I thought. "Because I know you can help me." "Help you with what?" I asked. "I need you to help me get a message to some friends of mine, I know you can do it." ''And you know this because...?'' ''Because you have been contacted before, you know, by the dead." It was just at that moment that I realized what was happening. "So you are an angel, or a ghost, or I am losing my mind." I closed my eyes and started to count " 1....2...3...4... 5.. " Ok, I had to peek "6...7...8...9...10." I opened my eyes. "You're still here, I am crazy." At this point I was starting to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe, I needed water, I needed to sit down. I needed air, fresh air. There was no escaping him, he just was NOT going away.

I went to the kitchen sink and got a glass of water which I drank down in one swig ,splashed some water on my face , stepped out on my deck and breathed, huge breaths of fresh morning air. As I leaned over the railing I felt a hand on my shoulder, his hand. It was then we connected , I mean really connected in the most spirtually intimate way. I knew then, at that moment that I had to help him. ''Come, sit down, and let me explain why I am here and why I need your help" he said as he took my hand and lead me to the sofa. We talked for what seemed like hours. Exhausted, I fell asleep. When I awoke later he was gone. And I had a mission to do.

_  
_

PART TWO: THE MISSION

_  
_

It seemed like a long drive into Denver, perhaps because I had a lot on my mind. He was right, I had been contacted by others before , but not quite so dramatically and definately NOT through my closet. They were much more subtle , more like feelings. None of them talked , and man could he talk. Not that that bothered me really ,mainly because he talked about things that interested me, wonderful meaning of life things. Things that most people don't talk about because they don't want to talk about things they don't under-stand , he not only talked about them, he was part of them. So here I go babbling to myself again, I really do spend too much time alone. I really need to get out more.

" Ok, " I thought aloud as I pulled the car over to the curb ."I must be getting closer. Let's see where's that address? It's here somewhere." I rummaged through my purse. "Good, here it is." But as I unfolded the paper a strong gust of wind blow it out of the window and down the street. I got out of the car, and tried to chase after it, but a passing car blew it out of sight. My heart sunk as I returned to my car, I had failed. I sat in my car, my head on the stearing wheel. What could I do now. I put my key in the ignition and started the car. As I pulled away from the curb, something hit the seat , startled I slammed on the brakes. 'What the ..." I reached into the seat to retrieve the small phone book I keep in my car for my cell phone. "The name is ONiell, J. ONiell." I abrubtly turned around . ''Would you please quit doing that.'' ''Doing what?" he cautiously asked. ''Sneaking up on me, it's kinda spooky." ''I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again." Oh, my god , those puppy dog eyes are going to drive me crazy. "Look," I said "Why don't I just take you to your friend." ''Not possible" he answered. "And why is that?'' "It's really kinda complicated." "Oh, please, go ahead it seems as though I'm into complicated right now. There's really not a whole lot that would surpise me at the moment. Go ahead ,Spooky.'' ''Please, don't call me Spooky, the name is Daniel."

'' Ok, here goes. I can't contact my friend myself because there's a covert Goverment operation called the NID that doesn't believe I died. Well actually I didn't die, I ascended , but the rest of the world think I died , except for them" ''The NID?'' ''Yes, they think I have gone into protective custody or have gone deep undercover. I am their biggest threat. And they have been watching my friends houses to see if I will contact them. That's why I need you." "But you snuck into MY house?" "But they have no reason to watch your house. They have survailence equipment. It would be hard to get passed them. Besides I have this other problem.'' ''That whole glowy thing, right?'' ''Right!" ''OK, what do you want me to do?'' He explained, I listened.

As soon as he had explained , he was gone. Darn, and just as I was getting used to his company. I drove to the nearest store, and puchased the item Daniel wanted me to get. Then it was off to ONiell's. I arrived at ONiell's house shortly after noon. I did as Daniel had told me and circled the block slowly to see if those nasty NID guys were hanging out anywhere. Didn't see them anywhere. I parked three houses down and casually walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell. That's odd, no answer, I thought I saw someone in the house. I rang the bell again.

Finally the door started to open , a tall ,rather unkempt, very enebriated man answered the door. "Whatever you're selling I don't want any, go away." he stated slaming the door. Well, this was going to be harder than I thought. I needed another plan. Maybe I should call first. I returned to my car and dialed ONiell's number. It rang several times before I got an answer. "I'm not home" came the voice on the line.

"Look, I know you're home, I was just there ." "And I said that whatever selling I don't want any." "Colonel ONiell, I need to see you , I have something for you." "Who are you some stalker or something? Just go away." He hung up, "great now what am I gonna do?" I decided to find the nearest diner and grab a bite to eat while I thought up a new plan. Then the perfect opportunity presented itself.

I spotted ONiell going into the drug store across the street, he must have run out of beer. I paid for my meal and walked to the drug store. ONiell was in the back picking up a six pack. I tried to sneak up on him but his senses, though dulled by the alcohol, were still pretty strong. He spotted me and dashed around the corner .and as I started after him I nailed an isle display and I ened up sprawled on the floor with a pile of merchandise. OK, so I need to hone my stealth abilities. I decided to call it a day. I went home to nurse my scrapes and bruises.

Part Three: OOPS!!

I awoke the next day ,showered, and started bandaging my elbow and applying neosprin and bandaides to other various scrapes that I recieved on my collision course with the store display. "OUCH" "Oouch" Did I hear an echo. I looked in the mirror . There he was standing behind me. "Geez, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that, Sp.." He placed his hand over my mouth faster than I could say Spooky.

"Please don't call me that" he said rather hurt. 'I'm really sorry , Daniel, it really bothers you, doesn't it.?""Yes. I'm sorry, does it hurt?" he said gently examining my elbow. " Not that much, I've been hurt a lot worse, I'm really kind of a klutz, I'm always sporting at least one bandaid." "I knew we had a lot in common." he said in a tone close to laughter. "I even had an infirmary bed reserved just for me" "Ok, now I am jealous."

Taking advantage of the lighter mood I said "Can I see your scars?" "Jack used to ask me that ." "You really miss him, don't you?" "Yeah, I really do, that is why I need to get my message to him. You saw him yesterday ,how was he?" "Angry, " "and drunk" he said finishing my sentence. "That's what I was afraid of, now you see why I have to contact him ,he needs to know that this isn't his fault. It was my choice."

I walked into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee. "Oh, what I would give to taste coffee again, and chocolate." "Your two favorite food groups , huh." "Yeah." "Daniel, I don't think I can do this, maybe you should find someone else." "Why? I need you." "No you don't, I'm no good at this, I failed miserably yesterday, your friend thinks I'm a stalker!" "That sounds like Jack, paranoia is an occupational hazard. But don't give up I know you can reach him." "And you know this how?" "Because you believe ,you opened your closet when I told you to, you didn't even question it, you just did it. I knew then I made the right choice. And you care, you don't even know me and you really care."

'' You just don't take no for answer do you?" "NOPE" he said as much with his eyes as with his voice. "Please, please, please. I have no one else to turn to." Oh man, that time he caught me, hook, line, and sinker . '' All right, all right! I'll do it. But we need a better plan, the first one obviously didn't work."

We sat on the sofa and discussed a new stategy. Tomorrow, it seems, I would would drive to the home of a certain Captain Samantha Carter. Hopefully she won't think I'm some nutcase.

PART FOUR: DESPERATELY SEEKING SAM

I really don't know how I get myself into these situations. I have always rescued stray puppies and kittens, and worked as a mediator between friends. Now it seems I need those skills to help me on this most unusual mission. Daniel has given me the directions to Major Samantha Carter's home in a suburb of Denver. He said she is an astrophysicist and an excellent marksman. I am not really sure if one or both of those characteristics should scare me. I find the address and do the whole circle around the block and park at least three houses down routine. Reluctantly, I get out of the car and walk to her door. Cute house, quaint it seems, for an air force Major. I rang the door bell.

"Just a minute" Comes the voice from inside. Colonel O'Niell's reaction came to mind and I wanted to just run , then I saw the door handle move. ''Ah oh too late." The door opened and a tall attractive blonde standing in the door way. Odd, she didn't seem so tough. "Hello, do I know you?" "Ah, no. But it seems we have a mutual friend." "And who would that be?" "I really can't talk about it outside." I looked around to see if someone was watching. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think so , look I don't know you from Adam and the last time I found someone on my premises I nearly nearly got thrown in the looney bin. " "You must be talking about Orlan"

"OK that's it . I don't know what kind of a sick joke you're playing, but I must insist you leave immediatley." "But....but... wait." She slammed the door. I was not giving up this time. I rang the doorbell again.

"So it's you again." she said. ''Just go away." "But I can't, you have to listen to me, I have a message from Da...." That is all I managed to say before she punched me. And her fist was the last thing I saw before I woke up on her lawn. Her car took off out of the drive. I've never provoked that kind of reaction in anyone before. I brushed of my clothes and drove home.

Oh, man that hurt, she hit me right in the cheekbone. I fixed me an ice pack and lay down on the couch, where I promptly fell asleep. Someone touching my face woke me up . "You dropped something" He handed me the ice pack. "Sam?" ''How'd you guess? You forgot to tell me she was also a boxer." "She's not, but she is trained in self defense." "No kidding, oh man."

I stood up ...sort of. "Not a good idea. " I sat back down on the couch. ''I think I'll stay right here." ''I guess it didn't go to well, did it?" "How'd you guess?" He got this really guilty look on his face. "Well under normal circumstances we might have become friends. We have the same taste in clothes.'' "What was she wearing?" "You mean besides a fist? Some pink tank top." "That was Jack's favorite. " "He has a crush on her?" "I'm not so sure that crush is what you would call it , but they do have feelings for one another, but you didn't here it from me. Why don't you lay back down and get some rest. '' I agreed "That's the best idea you've had yet."

I dozed off right away. I woke up to the whistle of a coffee pot. That's strange I know I didn't put the pot on the stove. "Wake up and smell the coffee " came the voice from the kitchen .I'm dreaming I'm in a coffee comercial, and Jaun Valdez is going to come strolling out of my kitchen any minute. I closed my eyes. "Here you go, rise and shine." I sat up, "You're not Jaun."

"Juan who?" "No one I was just , I thought I was dreaming. You came back" "Actually I never left '' he confessed. '' I really couldn't leave you, you could have had a concusion. I really have nothing else to do anyway. Here " he said handing me the cup "drink, for both of us."

He explained that he had one more friend that he wanted me to reach for him. It seemed that things were about to get even more complicated.

PART FIVE : THE KELNO REAM CONNECTION

This time I was headed to the government facility at Cheyene Mountain. Daniel said that the only way to reach Teal'c was to get inside. Earlier that day I had gone to an army surplus store and purchased some army clothing so that once inside I would blend in. I waited until dusk to drive to the mountain so that it would be dark when I arrived . Daniel was to meet me at the top of the mountain to get me inside. It was a good thing that I was an experienced hiker for it was a long hike up the mountain. I found the place that Daniel told me to go , it looked like a large drain to me. "Y ou made it. " "Yea, but how do I get in.'' ''Not to worry, I've done this lots of times. Don't watch." ''What, or you'll have to shoot me." I said , turning around and covering my eyes. ''No, I'm a peaceful explorer. It's just a government secret." "But you said this whole facility was a government secret. Even Teal'c is a government secret. What kind of of an alias is 'Murray' anyway?'' "Just something Jack came up with. At first it didn't seem to fit ,but it kinda grows on you. You can turn around now. OK down the hatch."

That feeling that I wasn't going to like this proved to be an adequate premonition. It was a hole , a very large ,very deep hole. "Wait a minute, I don't think I can do this . I .. ah have this thing about heights.... and dark places... and ...I just can't do this.'' The look on his face told me that he felt that he had finally found my limit. I knew I couldn't let him down. ''OK, I'll do it. What's the worst that could happen? Never mind ,don't answer that. Here goes."

I climbed into the hole. It was even darker than it looked from the surface. I did OK for about the first five steps of the ladder. Then it happened, shere panic set in and I froze. I closed my eyes and couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. Then I felt arms around me and he pulled my hands from my death grip on the ladder and it seemed as though I was floating. I couldn't open my eyes until my feet touched the surface. He let go. ''Better now?'' ''Yeah much.'' "I've gotta go now. You know what to do. I'll meet you here in an hour . He unlocked the hatch and was gone.

He had drawn me a map of the facility and the location of Teal'cs room. I had never met an alien before. I wondered if he looked like E.T. No Jack couldn't take E.T fishing and not get noticed. My instructions were to go directly to Teal'cs room . He should be doing that Kelno Ream thing right about now. Daniel thought that then it would be easy to slip into his room . He said he did that once when he was a ghost or something like that. The staff would be at a minumum at this time of night ,but if I met anyone in the hall I was to greet them and use sir if they are an officer. I was just supposed to act like I belong there, not look suspiscous. That's easy for him to say. But at least I don't glow in the dark.

I opened the hatch and stepped out into the hall. Pretty quiet, this might be easier than I thought. That feeling left as soon as soon as I rounded the corner. Alarm's went off and lights flashed and I ducked around the corner to observe the kaos that ensued. The announcement rang out ''Incoming casualties -all available medical personel report to the gateroom immediately. I repeat- incoming casualties.'' People were running with gurneys, and monitors, and crash carts toward the gateroom. This was my perfect opportunity to get to Teal'cs room . Everyone would be to busy to even notice me. I took a couple of left turns. And there it was. Daniel said it would be unlocked and he was right. I opened the door and noticed the room was lit with candles. There in the middle of the room was one of the strongest looking men I have ever seen. I stepped in and closed the door. I quietly sat down on the floor across from Tealc.

''I feel a presence'' he said, his arms still at his side and eyes still closed. I was afraid to speak. "Do you speak?'' he inquired, I said nothing. He had such an intimidating ,albiet peaceful , persona. ''I said , do you speak?'' ''I , ah, I come in peace. " I can't believe I said that, how corney. I used a line right out of some B space movie. ''What I mean is I came to deliver a message.'' Before I could say another word there came a knock on the door . ''Teal'c, General Hammond wants us to report to the briefing room at once. '' Teal'c replied ''I'll will be there shortly, O'Niell.''

''I am sorry, I must go. Y ou were saying?'' Realizing that O'Niell may wait for him or come back I thought it best that I let Teal'c go. I couldn't risk O'Neill seeing me. ''It'll wait till later.'' ''Very well.'' Tealc got up and I let him leave first. In case O'Niell was still in the hall. I waited a few minutes and stepped into the hall. I needed to get out of here quickly. I thought I was heading in the right direction but I must have taken a wrong turn. I almost ran directly into O'Niell and Carter. That would have been double jeopardy. I ducked into another hallway and listened.

''I hear they came back in pretty bad shape, Colonel." stated Sam .''And some of them are still missing, Hammond wants us to go in and find them. Teal'c will meet us in the briefing room." They continued walking and I decided to follow a ways behind them. O'Niell said something about a planet with letters and numbers for a name, and mentioned that Daniel was the only one the inhabitants would listen to. Somehow he developed a repore with the leaders.

Daniel had said that O'N eill lacked certain communication skills. I was afraid for them, and knew how upset Daniel would be if anything happened to them. I needed to do something but I was running out of time. I wish Daniel was here to tell me what to do. I followed further down the corridor and saw them get on the elevator. I waited until the door closed and then pushed the down buttom. I got on the elevator and took it to the lowest level. Daniel said that was where the Stargate was and the briefing room was just above it. The elevator opened and I continued on.

PART SIX: REUNITED

I saw O'Niell , Carter, and Teal'c ahead of me so I kept my distance. ''Achoo'' oops, I guess you could say I just about blew my cover. ONiell turned suddenly and I held the map close in front of my face. I wasn't quite ready to be seen just yet. ''You know'', O'Niell said to the others. ''Everytime I hear a sneeze I think it's Daniel, I still can't get used to him not being here. And I sure with he was going on this mission with us.'' Sam agreed'' I f Daniel had gone on that last mission no one would have come back hurt.'' I knew I somehow had to stop this mission.

They went up the stairs to the briefing room. Suddenly a bulb when of in my head. Maybe being a klutz would come in handy after all. And maybe they wouldn't recognize me with my hair up under my cap and my reading glassses on. I waited until they had been in the briefing room for a few minutes. I looked around for some props and as luck would have it someone had left a brief case right outside the door. I grabbed the case and waltzed into the room. The converstion stopped and all eyes were upon me. '' Are you authorized to be here?" General Hammond stated.

"OH, I'm sorry. I'm new and I must have gotten my directions mixed up. I am supposed to go to the research department.'' As I turned to leave I purposely opened the briefcase and paper flew everywhere. As O'Neill helped me pick up the papers I whispered to him ''The mission is a mistake, you are in danger.'' O'Niell looked at me ."Hey, wait I know you. You're the one that was stalking me.'' I ran out of the room and down the stairs . O'Niell quickly followed , but being younger, I was faster. I rounded the corrider and got on the elevator. Once I got to the hatch door I slammed it . I had to get to the top and if ONiell followed me Daniel could warn him not to go.

I could hear the hatch open up top and on bottom at the same time. I was climbing as fast as I could but I lost my footing and fell. Everything went dark.

I slowly awoke and realized I couldn't move. My leg was in cast and in traction. My arm was in a sling, and I had a huge bandage on my forehead. But where was I ? I just wanted to sleep. And sleep I did for what must have been hours. Until a voice woke me.

''Heh, wake up sleepy head . '' Being not quite awake I answered '' Why are you in my closet?'' He replied " I am not in your closet, I'm right here beside you.'' I finally opened my eyes . ''You're here , but somethings different.'' '' Yes, '' he stated ''I 'm back. I'm mortal again." ''But how?'' ''It seems I broke a rule. I got involved . I interfered in something I shouldn't have. So I became mortal again." ''Did you talk to ONiell and stop the mission?"

''Actually the mission was the thing I wasn't supposed to get involved with. I went with them, but to do that I had to become mortal again.'' ''Are your friends allright?''

''We're better than allright . Thanks to you, we've got Daniel back." O'Niell stated with a huge smile that made me understand the bond between them. ''It seems we all owe you an appology, maybe these flowers will help. '' ''Achoo!'' Ow, that sneeze hurt all the way to my toes. ''Allergies." Daniel laughed ''I told you guys we had a lot in common. How's our patient doing Doctor?''

''I think with a lot of rest and physical therapy she will be fine. Here's the belongings you had with you. '' She handed me the envelope I looked inside and pulled out the card that Daniel told me purchase and handed it to O'Niell. '' That day that I went to your house I was supposed to give you this. '' He opened the card and took out a note. It read '' Sorry I missed your birthday just wanted to let you know, I don't blame you for what happened, it's not your fault.'' He immediately gave Daniel a huge hug. ''So glad to have you back, Spacemonkey." Daniel had told me how much he hated that nickname but somewhow this time I don't think he minded.

PART SIX: FOREVER FRIENDS

It was good to finally be home even if I did have to tolerate that wheelchair for a few more weeks. I had become friends with Daniel and with all of SGC-1. I learned that Jack loves to fish even though he never catches anything. I got to spend some time with Sam in the lab, and she promised when I was back on my feet we would go shopping. And a learned that Teal'c has watched Star Wars about a hundred times , and you know what ,'Murray' kinda fits. And finding Daniel was like finding a lost twin. We are so alike , it's uncanny. Maybe that's why he picked my closet. He told me he insisted that Janet let me use his very own infirmary bed, and I thought he was joking about that. The first day I arrived home they helped me get settled , Sam had stocked my house with groceries. Jack had loaned me some of his classical music collection, and Tealc brought over his Star Wars DVD collection for me to watch. And Daniel left a book of poetry. He had a poem marked with a note. The note said "Thank you so much for helping me, especially when you didn't have to. I will never forget and hope we will forever be friends. Love Daniel. '' ''P.S. I knew you liked poetry from reading some of your books . I found a poem that somehow says it all.''

A Treasure Under Stone

What if I passed a stranger with a smile,  
and if I stopped and with him talked awhile  
What if I wiped away a tear with laughter,  
a day beginning badly would end better after  
I took the time to share with him alone.  
Like finding treasure underneath a stone  
that I had often passed but never turned  
this person who from someone comfort yearned.  
Our lives so different yet our paths collide .  
What if our hopes and fears we could confide.  
Then my future would be enriched by someone else's past  
because I chose to let a fleeting moment last  
A beginning born from what would be an end  
as yesterday's stranger becomes tomorrow's friend.

  

The End

  


* * *

> send all 

* * *

>   
>  © March, 2003 Disclaimer: Characters are the property of  
>  Showtime/Gekko Film Corperation and are the sole property of MGM-UA  
>  Worldwide Television Gekko Film Coperation, Double Secret Productions and  
>  Stargate SG-1 Productions LTD Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as  
>  an infringement upon those rights and is intended for entertainment  
>  purposes only. The story idea and the story itself is the sole property of  
>  the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
